


Do you wanna build a snowman?

by chkgs (anemm)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Itaru is helplessly in love, M/M, Tsumugi is still a bit oblivious (about Itaru’s feelings and his own)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemm/pseuds/chkgs
Summary: It's a snowy day and Tsumugi is not gonna let Itaru spend it inside his room
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Tsukioka Tsumugi, Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Do you wanna build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokitocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokitocat/gifts).



> To the one that got me into tsumuita brainrot, i hope this cheers you up.

The weather forecast had predicted clear skies for that morning. And yet soft specs of white leisurely fell in front of Tsumugi. A mock to the years of human knowledge and technology used to predict it. He watched as snowflakes fell on the hand he held in front of him. Cold. Very cold. A smile spread across his face. He knew the perfect way to spend the day.

A soft knock on the door woke itaru up. He tried to ignore the first and the second one, but by the third he knew whoever it was wouldn’t just go away. He got up ready to drive them away. He’d turn the night gaming again and his only plan for today was sleep, sleep and more sleep. But the moment he opened the door the whole speech about “busy week at work” and “needed rest” he had ready completely vanished from his mind.

“Good morning, Itaru-san! Did I wake you up?” - Tsumugi greeted him, with a smile that dealt as much damage as healing points.

The truth was that Itaru at some point had developed a crush on him. He couldn’t tell when it began. Between tutoring sessions and helping each other with role buildings. Casual conversations after work and soft smiles. At first he thought that, like all his previous crushes, it would soon go away. He always found those sorts of feelings to be a nuisance, only doing him more harm than good. He would much rather spend that time and effort on his games.

But it didn’t all go as Itaru had planned. Between the increasing stolen glances and this insatiable longing inside him that kept on growing, he realized that it wouldn’t be so easy this time. Where there were only games in his mind now was filled with Tsumugi’s face. His voice. The way his skin felt on his when they would accidentally touch. How his laugh made his heart sing. He had fallen for him. Very. Very hard.

“Ah, good morning, tsumugi-san!” - he cleared his throat - “I was already awake, don’t worry!” - an obvious lie, just one look at him and anyone could tell he had just fallen off the bed. But if Tsumugi noticed he didn’t mention anything.

“I’m glad!” - he beamed. Itaru clutched at his chest in his mind - “I want you to come with me somewhere so can you go grab your coat?”

“We’re going out?” - did he somehow trigger an event?

“We’re not really leaving the dorms, but it’s snowing so you might get cold with just casual clothes” - now that he mentioned it, it _was_ snowing. He had been so distracted by Tsumugi that he didn’t even notice the silent flakes falling outside.

He quickly fumbled around his wardrobe grabbing the first coat he could find. A pair of gloves fallen at the bottom caught his attention. Better take them just in case. He would’ve liked to put on something a little better than just his sweatpants and the shirt he had on, but there was no time. He was painfully aware of the mess that his room was right now. He never cared for tidying it up much, but if he’d known Tsumugi would be showing up he might have put in a little effort. 

He turned around, only to find him carefully examining a particularly lewd figurine on one of the shelves. Fuck. He forgot that was even there. Making a mental note to hide that one later he walked back to the door. The faster they left the better.

“Ah, you’re done!” - thank god he didn’t say anything about it - “Let’s go!” - he grabbed Itaru’s hand, making him immediately forget everything else. So soft. He could feel the warmth spreading from his fingertips to his cheeks. How many times had he thought about taking his hands and kissing his fingertips or intertwining their fingers..? He squeezed them lightly, hoping Tsumugi wouldn’t notice. It was ok to indulge a little right?

“Tcharam!” - He almost collapsed right into Tsumugi when he suddenly came to a stop. Spreading his free arm forward to show Itaru they had arrived. 

Forcing himself out of his reveries he looked around to see where he had been dragged to. They were now standing in the middle of the courtyard. Except that everything that met the eye was now covered in pure white. It must have snowed all night by the looks of it. He didn’t even notice. 

“Hmm, Tsumugi-san? What exactly are we doing here?” - Tsumugi turned to him with eyes as bright as the sun. This was bad for his health.

“I’m glad you asked!” - he said in a theatrical voice - “Today we’re building a snowman!” - he announced.

“Ok” - … - “But why?”

“Why not?” - Itaru could think of at least ten reasons. It was cold. He was hungry. He’d rather play a game. But he couldn’t get himself to name any of them. Not to Tsumugi. Guess he was building a snowman today after all.

“You start making the smaller part”- he pointed to a space on their left - “and I’ll do the big one” - he continued, moving a bit to their right.

Physical activities were never really his forte and the icy snow made his skin sting as piled it up. At least the gloves he’d brought would be useful after all. To be honest he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing. He only remembered building a snowman with his sister when he was still a child, and that was many years ago. 

Stealing glances at the other men’s job he continued on absentmindedly, mimicking his actions. This wasn’t so bad since he got to look at the distracted Tsumugi as much as he wanted. He always did this little pout when he was concentrating. And it was the cutest thing Itaru had ever seen.

“Hmm? Is something wrong?” - shit. Caught in the act.

“Ah, no…” - quick he needed a diversion - “I mean, is this ok?” - he shifted his attention to the ball, that was now bigger than his own head.

“Yes, that’s perfect!” - he smiled - “I’m almost done too. Can you start looking for things we can use to decorate?” 

“Sure” - so he got a side quest… 

What did people use to decorate snowman again? He didn’t have to go far to find some sticks and rocks they could use. But he was still missing a nose. Would Omi and the director be mad if he took one from the kitchen? Probably not… right?

He opened the fridge skimming it’s contents for anything orange. Energy drinks. A half eaten cake. An assortment of sodas. A leftover onigiri Beauty products. Even there everyone’s personalities shone through. Ah, carrots! There they were.

“Sorry, I’ll make sure to replace it later” - he spoke to the empty kitchen, making his way back to the courtyard.

“I’m back! Are these enough?” - he placed the items in front of Tsumugi.

“Yes! You got a lot of stuff” - he examined them - “I’m done too so we can start assembling it now” 

He watched as Tsumugi got up, carefully picked up the smaller part and placed it on top of the base. He wasn’t confident he could do it without breaking it apart, so he was more than happy to take a step back. They carefully arranged the rocks for his face and buttons, placing his arms and the nose for last.

“Hmmm” - Tsumugi looked it up and down - “There’s still something missing…”

“Yeah, it would be neat if he could shoot lasers or something”

“No, that’s no it” - Tsumugi laughed - “Tho it would be impressive”

Itaru could feel his heart swell at the sound. It wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say that it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. Tho he’d rather die than admit it out loud to anyone. Why was everything he did so adorable. It made him want to kiss him so bad it was driving him crazy. Disgusting.

“Ah, I know!” - Tsumugi’s voice brought him back from his reverie of pushing him against the snow and kissing him senseless - “I’ll be right back.”

True to his words, Tsumugi was back before he could even get his head straight, holding something in his hands. It turned out to be a blue scarf, which he delicately put around the snowman’s neck, before taking a step back.

“ _Now_ he is perfect!” - he smiled, making him mirror his act in response - “We should name him”

“Got any ideas?” - Itaru asked

“Yes” - he nodded - “I think that Taruchi fits him”

“In what way does that fit him?” - he looked at Tsumugi confused.

“Because he’s cute like you” - he added matter of factly.

It took a moment for Itaru to process what he had just heard, heat creeping up his cheeks. How was he able to just say that so casually. Did he have any idea how bad that was for his heart? Was he just supposed to act as if it did nothing to him and not scream out loud like he so wanted to do?

“Ah, that’s right!” - he continued, shaking him out of it - “You haven’t had breakfast yet right? Sorry that i dragged you with me”

“Don’t worry about it” - he was more than happy to spend time with him - “...I like hanging out with you” - _I like you,_ it’s what he wanted to say.

“Let me make it up to you tho” - he lit up - “I know a good cafe near here, we can get something to eat there and warm up. It’s my treat.”

He smiled. Could he count that as a date?

“Sure” - it was his turn to grab Tsumugi’s hand now - “let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writting for them so if you've made it this far i hope you enjoyed it! Tsumuita deserves more love
> 
> shameless frozen reference bc i love it and i can :)
> 
> if you wanna feed to my brainrot I'm always open to discuss aus on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belphie_) <3


End file.
